hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 21 (Hi-5 fete)
Hi-5 fete is the twenty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN sells funny glasses. *CHARLI tries on different groovy shoes. *TIM invites the Hi-5 band to try the loud-o-meter. *CHARLI ate too much food and she can't get up. *KATHLEEN sells things from far away places. *CHARLI sings about her fan. *KELLIE and Chats sell lemonade. *CHARLI plays orangeball. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about an ants family, they visit the fete and the children (Kathleen and Nathan) get stuck in some fairy floss, and their parents (Charli and Tim) help them to get out. Gallery Nathan S4 E21.png Charli S4 E21 1.png Tim S4 E21.png Charli S4 E21 2.png Kathleen S4 E21.png Charli S4 E21 3.png Kellie S4 E21.png Charli S4 E21 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E21.png Trivia *''Piano'', forte and fortissimo are Italian words that are used in the music to indicate volume. *The things Kathleen sells during her segment are from Saudi Arabia. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm wearing glasses, I'm pretty cool, groovy people are glasses people Give yourself a look, give yourself a style, groovy people are glasses people I'm wearing glasses so I can see, so put on some glasses and be real cool with me. I'm wearing glasses 'cause I'm pretty cool, groovy people are glasses people Give yourself a look, give yourself a style, groovy people are glasses people I'm wearing glasses so I can see, so put on some glasses and be real cool with me. ;Body move #01 I'm wearing groovy shoes and I'm pretty cool, groovy people are shoesies people Give yourself that look, give yourself a style, groovy people are shoesies people I'm wearing groovy shoes and I can see that if you're wearing shoesies you'll be cool with me. ;Making music Sing it loud as loud as you can, sing it loud like a rock 'n' roll band Piano's soft and that's okay but I like singing loud today Forte is louder but you know it's not as loud as I can go Turn it up now, here we go, fortissimo, fortissimo. Sing it loud as loud as you can, sing it loud like a rock 'n' roll band Piano's soft and that's okay but I like singing loud today Forte is louder but you know it's not as loud as I can go Turn it up now, here we go, fortissimo, fortissimo. ;Body move #02 Sitting here, I can get up, I have eaten way too much I feel so full, I don't feel right, why'd I take that extra bite? All that food, it was so yummy, but way too much for my poor tummy. I just get up nice and slow, have a walk, around I go Hey, that's better, it feels good, I gentle walk, I knew it would Next time when I'm at the fete, I'll stop eating before it is too late. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm selling things from far away, far away, far away Buy slippers or a ... Buy flower pots or a fan Buy bargains from my store. I'm selling things from far away, far away, far away Buy slippers or a ... Buy flower pots or a fan Buy bargains from my store. ;Body move #03 Behind this fan I can hide when it's open really wide So, so pretty in my hand A fan, a fan, a fan for cooling down A fan, a fan for cooling down. Behind this fan I can hide when it's open really wide So, so pretty in my hand A fan, a fan, a fan for cooling down A fan, a fan for cooling down. ;Word play Step right up, step right up, we're selling lemonade Delicious and so tasty, it's just being freshly made Lovely and delectable, the taste is most agreeable Lovely lemony luscious lemonade. Step right up, step right up, we're selling lemonade Delicious and so tasty, it's just being freshly made Lovely and delectable, the taste is most agreeable Lovely lemony luscious lemonade. Step right up, step right up, we're selling lemonade Delicious and so tasty, it's just being freshly made Lovely and delectable, the taste is most agreeable Lovely lemony luscious lemonade. ;Body move #04 Step right up, come my way, this is the game that you should play Roll an orange along the floor, not too much and no more Aim for the cups and hope it stops Before it crashes through the .... Step right up, come my way, this is the game that you should play Roll an orange along the floor, not too much and no more Aim for the cups and hope it stops Before it crashes through the .... ;Sharing stories Yum, yum, yum, yum, I can smell a scrumptious crumb Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, time to feed our hungry tummies. Yum, yum, yum, yum, let's have another scrumptious crumb Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, time to feed our hungry tummies. Yum, yum, yum, yum, let's have another scrumptious crumb Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, time to feed our hungry tummies. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about glasses Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about shouting & yelling Category:Ep about Italy Category:Ep about volume Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about abacus Category:Ep about Saudi Arabia Category:Ep about fans Category:Ep about lemons Category:Ep about lemonade Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about skittles & bowling Category:Ep about oranges Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about fairy floss Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about family